Rio: Bejeweled
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: When Blu and Jewel got bored of their lives, they get trapped by attempting to find entertainment! See how their lives change as a awesome battle takes place between Itachi from Naruto and Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid Franchise!
1. Chapter 1

Rio: Bejeweled

When a group of birds decide to play a series of puzzle games on the internet, things get pretty intense for all of them.

"You know, I sometimes get bored too easily." said Jewel.

"I completely understand your lack of cognitive stimulation," replied Blu. "We raised our kids to adulthood and we had fun doing so, but I think it's about time to at least do something with our downtime for a change."

"Ok bookworm, what do you suggest then?"

"Have you played some of these puzzle games on the internet lately?" replied blu. "You could start by playing some of the classics like Tetris and Yoshi's Cookie like I do or you might enjoy more of the latest games available such as Candy Crush or…" Blu paused. "Wait for it…"

"Come on and spit it out already!" nagged Jewel. "What other games are out there on the internet?"

"You could play Bejeweled!" "Huh…? Huuuh…?!" "Did you get it?" "Did you ge-" Blu finally noticed that she didn't like the joke too much and was at her breaking point.

"Very funny" Jewel said in sarcasm. "Why don't I…BEJEWEL YOU THEN!" She shouted.

"Ummm," "Um," "Th" "That is" "Isn't nessesary because, um" Blu shuddered as he began to panic.

He backs up against a nearby wall as Jewel aggressively walks and stares at him. "Please don't hurt me"

"I…I take it back, I swear" Blu replied in fear. He covers his face with his wings that are shaking like a branch blowing in the wind.

"Isn't there a way to play bejeweled in two player mode?" Jewel calmly said. "I figured that I could bejewel you by winning a game of Bejeweled," "I wasn't planning on killing you for crying out loud!"

"Wha…" ,"wait?", "wh, what…?" "Umm…urrgh." Blu fainted as he fell into mild shock.

"Now, THAT'S funny." laughed Jewel.

A few minutes later, Blu and Jewel are now on a small, shady roof where a café is located a story below. Blu finally opens his eyes 30 minutes after he passed out. Next to him is his wife who just so happens to play Tetris on her laptop.

"Umm…what just happened?" Blu said softly.

Jewel continues to play on her 7-inch screen laptop as Blu quietly gets up and watches her score a "Tetris", a 4-line combo.

"You're getting pretty good at this game," "Say, did I almost got into cardiac arrest because of you?"

*Cough*,*Cough*….A nearby customer had something lodged in his throat that seems to slowly come out of his mouth. Seconds later, the customer throws up a living crow out of his mouth and it went flying towards the Macaw couple without them noticing. The black bird finally rests on an electric wire that hung five feet above Blu and Jewel and just behind them. The crow then begins to analyze Jewel's session while its eyes mysteriously dilate to form three black comma markings near the center of the pupil. These markings then begin to rotate around a fixed point as the entire eye tints to a crimson red. The crow can predict every subtle movement that Blu and Jewel created with absolute precision while its eyes even sees the encrypted Javascript coding on the web domain from Jewel's computer. This allowed the crow to create the same copy of the game in the crow's mind. The bird finally adjusts his eyes where the markings join together to form a large cyclone that covers the entire Iris and parts of the eye as well. The crow is about to introduce the same game to them. The only difference is, both Blu and Jewel minds will be suspended in a virtual reality state.

"How is it mathematically possible for you to beat my high-score in such a short amount of time?" said Blu.

"It's only because I'm better than you!" mocked jewel.

"Let's just (see) about that!" "Why don't we play against each other?" "Are you scared?" taunted Blu.

The crow flew in front of the two challengers. The crow immediately stares at them both in preparation of its action.

"Umm…yes?"Jewel replied in anxiety.

"What are you afrai-" Blu noticed the crow in front of her as its eyes slowly went to its final stage.

"I'll take care…of this pest," "What, do you like what you (see)?" "She's mine and don't you even (look) at her lik-" before blu even finished, the crows eyes are about to trap them in the crow's reality created in its mind.

"Mangekyou Shanringan" Itachi commanded the bird.

The setting around Blu and Jewel quickly changes. The sky darkens to a deep black appearance. The sun and moon begin to rise and and fall in reverse as the land around them rapidly disappears until the world is pitch black. As their minds had transported to another reality, their bodies are now motionless in the outside world. The crow will now build its own reality that the Macaws are occupying like how a new level is being loaded in a video game. With only shades of red and black, the crow loads the same Tetris game it memorized before.

"Ummm…am I dreaming?" asked Blu.

Jewel began to open and close her eyes, hoping that she could wake up from this nightmare…"Where am I…?"

Blu began to back-track his memory from the moment he offered advice for Jewel's boredom to looking directly at the crow.

"Jewel, I think this place had something to do with the bird's eyes," "Look around, can you see the color comparison between this place and the crow's eyes?"

Jewel notices this speculation quickly and confirms his findings…"Could it be possible that the crow sent us here?" "This area appears to be a copy of a game that I played earlier…" she begins to panic. "How are we going to get out of here?!" "Wha…what do we do?"

Jewel's body begins to tremble in fear like how a building wobbles during an earthquake. She slowly collapses to the floor feeling trapped and unable to breathe easily.

While Blu was trying to figure out a way to get out of this made-up dimension, he sees his poor wife in tears. "Shhh…there isn't a need to panic right now," Blu concluded as he slowly lifts Jewel to where she can sit. "You just need to relax," he whispered as he slowly rubs her shoulders.

"I didn't…mean to…panic" Jewel softly spoke. "It's ok, you're at least safe with me," "We'll get out of this, I promise." Blu watched as she gently laid her head on his soft chest. The warm feel from Blu began to slow her heart-rate down and eventually she began to breathe easier.

As Jewel began to fall asleep, she motioned Blu to come closer. She tried to speak despite her unconscious state. "I….,"…. "…you"

It was unclear what the second word was, but it made Blu gently hug her before he laid her down on the floor. "I love you too." he responded.

He quietly looked around the area in caution before he too slowly falls asleep beside her. "The only way to get out of here is when the crow decides to stop looking at us." he thought.

Meanwhile in the outside world…

"This was easier than I thought," said Itachi. "There was a bounty set by an anonymous source on these poor birds." He order the crow to stay locked in eye contact while he placed the birds in a leather bag. The crow instinctively went inside the bag to continue holding its hostagees. He was about to finish up when he heard a tourist shouting at him.

"Hey kid, leave them alone!" said the pale tourist.

The tourist had on a tacky, red buttoned-Hawaiian shirt on with brown cargo pants and some black sandals. His long hair is ice white and it moved fiercely like a blizzard whenever the wind blows. He wears a large umbrella hat that hid his Augment-visor and shades his pale skin in the sunlight. Though he looks normal, his body actually contains mechanical features that assist him in any combat situation. Though his lightweight appearance makes him a harmless threat to Itachi, he is known to stop secret U.S military vehicles capable of launching nukes. Not even a single RAY from the sky could touch him. He also wields a small machete located on his right hip which could transform to a sharp blade.

"I said, LEAVE them alone!" Raiden demanded.

Raiden deploys his Augment-visor that slides over his eyes and abruptly locks in place. His face is now guarded by high density, fiber optic metal plates that glows an electric red. He jumps twenty feet in the air with such force it knocks his umbrella hat off his head. He grabs his high-frequency blade from his hip and begins to summersault in the air. Itachi uses his Mangekyou Shanringan in attempt to counterattack the Cyborg. It fails to deter him because of the plate covers. Raiden gains spatial cover of his surroundings while he's in the air and plans to strike his opponent.

Raiden slashes his blade towards Itachi's hips. Itachi counterattacks with his blade pointed to the ground. Raiden sends an electrical discharge at Itachi's sword to fry him, but Itachi retaliates back with a full body electrical volt. Itachi changes tactics by trying to cut Raiden's head. The scene slows down as Raiden leans his head back to where the blade only scratches his chin in cinematic style. The scene resets to where Raiden and Itachi face each other on a rooftop.

"What have they ever done to you?" Raiden shouted in anger. He charges at Itachi while Gig volt static is thrown onto the ground.

Itachi sweeps Raiden leg, causing him to trip and lose his guard. Immediately, Itachi jumps in the air to prepare for an offensive move. Itachi funnels a buildup of fire from his mouth and blasts Raiden with it like a fierce dragon. But then, Raiden places his blade on his foot and begins to spin. Raiden's rotation will soon generate a small cyclone for his counter. His body is tightly coiled while he's gaining rotational velocity. His legs finally spread out to produce a shockwave that blows the inferno away from him. He then stands upright to face his strong opponent once more.

"I'm impressed." clapped Itachi. "Why don't we call a draw?"

"Not if you release those Macaws!" replied Raiden.

"Why don't we make a deal than?" "I'll just only release one instead." Itachi went over to his bag that contained the helpless birds.

"Do we have a deal or not?" he demanded. The crow flew out of the bag as he went to pull the two couples from the bag. Blu and Jewel Finally reawaken from their "Virtual-Boy experience". They tried to fly away realizing where they are now, but Itachi stunned them both with a non-lethal electrical discharge. The birds lay still in paralysis.

"Which one do you want to take?" Itachi coldly asked.

Raiden decides to point his sword at the two birds to confirm his decision. Blu crosses his wings together to send a clear message that he doesn't want to be released.

"I'll…take…you" Raiden said as he pointed his sword at…Itachi.

"Wh/at?" Itachi replied as his words were cut in half. Raiden decommissioned his visor in order to see Itachi's once threatening eyes. Itachi believed Raiden's foolish action had left him vulnerable. So Itachi uses his Mangekyou Shanringan to trap Raiden like a caged bird once more. Raiden smiled at the birds and sorrowfully said "You're free." before being locked by Itachi's vision.

The birds cheered and hugged each other in rejoice, but they soon realized that the Cyborg sacrificed himself for the both of them.

"Jewel, I want to return the favor for him." pleaded Blu. "What if we decide to poke those demonic eyes out?" "He won't ever have to trap anyone with his special eyes!"

"Is it honestly worth the risk?" replied Jewel. "What if we were trapped in that prison again?"

"We won't be," answered Blu. "We could do it with our eyes closed!"

"Oh Blu, that is one of the reasons why I love you so much!" Jewel said as she lifted Blu airborne in a hug.

The couple flew on Itachi's shoulders as they cautiously avoided looking at him.

"Are you ready for this?" Jewel screamed.

"Ready when you are my one and only!" he replied.

Both Blu and Jewel begin their countdown…

"ONE…," "TWO…," "THREE…!" "LOOK WITH YOUR SPECIAL EYES!

Both Blu and Jewel closed their eyes as they went inside Itachi's sockets by stabbing through his eyes.

Itachi yelled in extreme agony from the permanent injury caused by the Macaws. "MY BRAND!"Itachi screamed.

"Well he had beautiful eyes."Blu cracked.

Raiden eventually woke up and found his enemy rolled up like a ball.

"I'll stop your misery!"Raiden picks up his sword from the ground and begins to slice and cut Itachi into atoms.

Blu and Jewel celebrates this victory shortly and are about to return home when Raiden asks them to stay.

"I want to reward you for returning the favor," Raiden gives both Blu and Jewel a tailored pair of Augment-visors and HF pocket-knifes for them to use.

"If you want to protect yourselves in the future, you should become the future!" Raiden explains. "You'll learn more about these gadgets when you get back home." "I hope we'll meet again soon." Raiden said as he jumps off the rooftop and disappears.

Both Blu and Jewel tried on the Visors which smoothly slide over their eyes with symmetry.

"RULES OF NATURE!" both Macaws cried out.

"And they hunt when the sun comes up, with their lives on the line…(ALIVE)" sang Blu and Jewel as they flew back home…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, what a day." said Blu as he takes of his visor.

"These visors are a little bit bulky. I wonder what they're capable of doing?" replied jewel.

Blu: We might have to find out ourselves. This piece of machinery looks like it was built a few years beyond our present. At the rate of regular companies that specialize in technology, this device could be made by 2018! We might have the prototype versions since time-travel is obviously impossible.

Jewel: Does it have any buttons or something?

Jewel looks at the device from different angles, occasionally flipping it upside down.

Blu tries on his visor again, but it shuts down immediately despite having plenty of power. He began to yawn in complete exhaustion as his eyelids drew heavy on his face.

"I think that's a safety feature…to prevent us from going blind I'm guessing." he spoke while trying to contain his yawn.

"Blu, why don't we find out more about it tomorrow?" Jewel moved slowly to a small corner where she could gently roost her wings. She drops down to the floor by sliding her back against the soft wood and then drops to land on her hip. Blu calmly follows suit, but giving Jewel more comfort by placing his right wing behind her back. He then slowly extends his left wing across Jewel's stomach to create a living blanket.

Blu quickly grabs the reader's attention.

"Lemons leave a sour aftertaste to the author!" said blu. "There are other ways of expressing love besides sexual contact!"

"Why can't everyone enjoy apples instead?"Jewel said. "Wait, what are the lemons you are referring to Blu?"

"You don't want to know." Blu whispered.

"Good night." Jewel said as she gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, my love." Blu replied.

Both Blu and Jewel went to sleep as they flicked the readers off that wanted dirty things…


End file.
